The Adveture of Bing Robinson Remake
by jamrulz
Summary: Hi. I'm Bing Robinson. I've always wanted to have adventures. Now I will have one. My adventure? Save my grandfather, Cornelius Robinson.
1. Chapter 1

42-year-old Cornelius looked up at the rocky ceiling, thinking about earlier that day. He was kidnapped. Yep. Cornelius Robinson. Inventor Extraordinaire. Founder of the Future…was kidnapped. He didn't know _why _he was, or whatever they wanted with him, but what he _did _know that when he escaped, he was going to make sure they don't get away with it. Not to mention, he had a worried family back home, wondering what was taking him so long. An even more fearful thought was that his son, Wilbur, might be out looking for him.

_Wilbur…_Cornelius bit his lip. His son might walk into a trap, and he would never forgive himself if he got hurt. His thoughts led him to his mom, dad, and Franny.

Whenever Cornelius thought of her, he would make a slight whimper. She might actually start searching too, ignoring her senses for the first time in her life, just to see that he was safe. He sighed. This is definitely not a good day.

A camera lowering down to his level interrupting his thoughts. He looked up at it angrily. Biting his lip to prevent what he _really _wanted to say out loud, Cornelius yelled angrily, "You can't keep me here, forever, Kent! I'll get out! And when I do-!" A chuckle sounded from the other side of the phone. "So smart, and yet…foolish." The chuckle suddenly transformed into a sneer, "You're not going anywhere." Kent clicked a button, and the camera zoomed back up. Cornelius sighed. _This is gonna be a __**great **__day. _


	2. Chapter 2

Kent walked through the halls of his evil lair, moving his brown hair away from his green eyes as he did so.

"This is the greatest day of my 43-year-old life.", Kent chuckled to himself. "I got to get a ransom video together. Can't have my dear friend _too _comfortable now can we? Where are my stupid henchmen?!"

"Coming sir!" "Yes! We're coming!" Two young men appeared before Kent and the first one asked, "What's the plan, boss?" Kent chuckled, "We're gonna tell my best friend the happy news." The second young man grunted questioning, and said, "But sir, you told us Wilbur Robinson was your greatest enemy." Kent growled, "I was being sarcastic."

"One other thing please, boss? Does Cornelius know that you took him 30 years into the future?"

Kent chuckled, "Of course not! I had him drugged and bound the whole way. He was _unconscious _for crying out loud! Now, just start up the camera!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bing Robinson was working at his grandfather's desk, working furiously with a look of determination on his face. He noticed Carl, the friendly robot, being very listless toward everybody, so he was making a 'daughter' for her. Bing gave a little huff, when one of the pink, metal bands surrounding her arm popped off.

'_Keep Moving Forward'._ Bing ran his fingers through his black, gravity-defying spikes and gave a huff.

_Okay, Grandpa…_ Bing took off his black, oval-shaped glasses, and made a little yawn. _One nap's not gonna hurt anything…_ Bing rested his face against his arms and, sighing, fell into a doze.

"Bing…Come on, son. It's time for dinner," a man's voice said outside the door. The door opened, when the man's words were met with silence, revealing a 42-year-old, Wilbur Robinson. Wilbur smiled at his teenage son lovingly, and gently shook his shoulder, "Bing…time to get up." Bing grunted, and moved away from his father.

Wilbur rested the tip of his fingers on the back of Bing's neck, "Don't make me do it!" Bing grunted, "Don't…you…dare…" Wilbur laughed and immediately tickled him. "AAAGGGHHH!!! Stop it! I mean it!" Bing giggled.

Wilbur laughed, "Now, come on! Carl made…" "WILBUR!!!" It was Lazlo. Lazlo gasped, "There's a message for you! From Kent!" Wilbur and Bing shared a grim look before running out of the lab.

Wilbur and Bing found Anna, Bing's mother, and the rest of the family waiting in the living room, faces grim and nervous. Anna growled, handing the remote to Wilbur, "I can't believe we have to deal with this low-life again! As if high school wasn't bad enough!" Wilbur nodded and, holding his breath, he began to play the video.

Kent's evil face appeared on the screen, smiling maliciously. "Hello Robinson! Having a relaxing day today? It's been a while." _No kidding! The last time I saw you was when you tried to ruin my wedding! _Kent continued, "Oh, and Anna! How ya doing, baby?" Anna snarled, "I'm not your baby!" She couldn't help but to shout at him, even though she knew she couldn't hear him.

Older Franny and older Cornelius showed up and Franny asked curiously, "What's going on?" Wilbur motioned his parents to sit down, and replied, "It's from Kent." Cornelius's and Franny's faces turned grim, and they both settled themselves beside Cornelius's parents.

"I just came to tell you something. Either you give me your wife, and let me be in charge of Robinson Industries, and your spy corporation, or your father is toast." Wilbur smirked. Kent has _really _lost his marbles. His father was right here, and now that Kent mentioned his threat, Carl would now be watching him.

"Oh, and if you thought I was talking about your present father, guess what? You thought wrong." He moved away, and the young Cornelius appeared on the screen. He was just glaring, but he had bright eyes, as if forcing himself not to cry.

Anna gasped in shock, and Bing clutched on to Wilbur's arm. Lucille and Bud burst into tears, and Franny and older Cornelius clutched onto each other in fear and shock. But nobody looked as shocked as Wilbur did. He just stared open-mouthed, shaking violently with every breath he took to calm himself.

"If you do as I say, you can take him back to 2037, and he'll go free. If you don't, well…let's just say there will be one less Robinson around." Young Cornelius yelled, "Wilbur, don't do it! I'll be okay!" Kent turned back to Cornelius, and snarled, "Shut up!" Cornelius made a small whimper, but continued to glare.

Kent turned once more back to the screen, "You have one week. Either you do as I say, or Cornelius will be back on your doorstep…_dead._" Wilbur flinched.

"Think about it, hero!" Kent smiled, and moved aside to show Cornelius again. After a few seconds, the video blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Bing looked down at the floor in shock. His grandfather from 2037 was kidnapped. He looked over at His father. Wilbur was looking down at the ground, as if seeing that message actually weakened him.

Franny was sobbing against the older Cornelius's chest, holding onto him as if Kent could take _him _at any moment. Older Cornelius stroked her hair, in an attempt to calm her.

Lucille and Bud were sitting together on the couch, both crying in worry for their son.

"My baby…Not-not my baby…," Lucille murmured to herself. Bud stroked her hair.

Anna walked over to Wilbur, and said, a little bit frightened, "M-maybe it would be best for you to take me."

Bing ran to his mother, threw his arms around her, and yelled, "No, mom! I don't want you to go!" Wilbur stood up, putting his hands on Anna's shoulders, "Bing's right. We're not going to give in to Kent's threat."

Anna shook her head, "But do you know what will happen to your dad if I don't?"

Wilbur shook his head. "I don't want to know, but I can't let Kent put his hands on you."

Franny spoke up, her voice quaky with grief and worry, "Well, what are we going to do about Cornelius?" Lucille spoke up, "Yeah! That's my son he has! We can't let him get killed!" Wilbur turned to his grandmother.

"Of course we won't Grandma. But we need to think. Kent said we have a week, so we have all that time to think of a plan. So, does anybody got one?"

Franny growled, "Just take me to his lair! I'll fix him!" Older Cornelius gently put his hand on his wife's arm. "Whoa, Franny. We can't do that. I don't want to think about Kent hurting you."

Bing looked at his father, and said, "Don't worry, Dad. We'll save him." Wilbur nodded.

For the rest of the night, the Robinson family thought of plans to rescue Cornelius Robinson.


	5. Chapter 5

Kent went to the room that Cornelius was held in, chuckling the whole way. He still remembered the look that Cornelius gave him when he told him he was in 2067. It was _so _priceless!

_The two thugs dragged Cornelius Robinson out of his cage. Cornelius kept struggling and giving death glares to his captors. _

"_Release him," Kent called out. His two helpers pushed Cornelius Robinson to the ground. Cornelius grunted, and looked up at Kent, his eyes filled with hatred._

_Kent smirked and circled around him. "My apologies for the earlier trip Cornelius. I hope you were comfortable."_

_Cornelius stood up, slowly, dusting himself off. "Oh, __**yes**__! Me waking up, nauseous, in the middle of a cage, with no idea how I got there was quite extraordinary!"_

_Kent stopped circling around and glared at Cornelius, then shrugged, "Well, what can I say? I have a way with people." _

_Cornelius huffed, "Yeah, I can see that." He looked around the dark room for a minute, then back at Kent. "Okay, since I'm out of my cage, I'll go ahead and make my exit." _

_Kent snapped his fingers, and one of his men grasped onto Cornelius's shoulder. _

"_I don't think I can let you do that. For one thing, my goal will be lost. Another thing is, you have no idea how to get out of here. Remember, you were unconscious. Anyway, you won't be able to move, because you're about to go into shock with what I have to show you."_

_Kent walked up to a nearby window. The two men forced Cornelius to turn around. Kent smirked, and announced, "Mr. Robinson, welcome to 2067."_

_Cornelius stood still, frozen in shock. Kent laughed loudly, and told the men to sit him down. He began talking._

"_I'm probably sure you want to know __**why**__ I kidnapped you. You see, when your son got married, he took someone very special from me. Also, right after he tore me apart, he became famous with his corporation of new spies."_

_Cornelius was knocked out of his stupor and glared at Kent again. If this crazy man was talking bad about his son, he's going to get his face connected with his foot!_

"_When I was snooping around in my younger days, I often hear Wilbur talk about when he was young, and he mentioned __**you **__in there somewhere. He took your younger self to the future, correct?"_

_Cornelius looked at him in silence, but Kent took that as a 'yes.' _

"_I'm using my ultimate revenge. What better way to do that than to get rid of his __**best friend**__?"_

_He snapped his fingers again, and the two men dragged Cornelius out of the room. _

Kent laughed again as he opened the door to where Cornelius's cage was. Cornelius turned and gave him a glare. Kent gave a sinister chuckle, and leaned against the bars of his cage.

"Having fun?"

Cornelius kept on glaring at him in silence.

"Too bad. You have six more days to live. And when the time comes, your death will be quick and painless."

Cornelius snarled, "You won't get away with this. I'm going to escape. You will lose."

Kent groaned, "You really are a Robinson. Very stubborn."

Smirking, Cornelius retorted, "And proud of it!"

Kent snarled, "You won't be happy when you die. I'll be back!"

When the door slammed shut, Cornelius sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. _I won't die. Wilbur, you can do it. I believe in you…_

Forgetting about his bravery, Cornelius sobbed himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry about the wait! Also, I DON'T own this movie! Forgot to mention it in the first chapter! Here we go!

Bing Robinson paced in his room, his fear for his grandfather rising. It had been four days, and the family still didn't make any progress. Bud and Lucille thought of just making Wilbur send the spies, and let them sneak in to save their son, but Wilbur had pointed out that there were surveillance cameras, so they would all get caught the moment they got in.

Anna thought about using Lefty and Gaston's cannon to crash into the wall to make a big hole, but if they did that, Wilbur and Franny would be the only people who knew how to do karate, so that wasn't gonna work. Similar ideas kept being mentioned, but nobody had the right idea

Bing sat on the end of his bed, hand to his forehead. This was the most horrible week of his life. He wondered what his father's younger self was thinking right now. He might be anxious, and Franny's younger self would possibly be looking at every police station in Todayland. Take that back, he _knew _she would.

When he was six, he got lost in Space Mountain. When the force finally found him after forty minutes, she had pushed her way through the crowd of cops. and squeezed so hard, he felt he was being juiced.

Bing took a deep breath, and looked out his window. Why does Kent want his mom so bad, and why did he feel that going after his 42-year-old grandfather would solve anything? Why do people hurt other people?

Bing shook his head. No time to get on the train of thought. His grandfather was in trouble, and the time to act was now.

Slowly, Bing tiptoed out of the house, and made his way toward the garage…


End file.
